


Wind Me Down Like the Road

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, I suppose, Kinda, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how to tell him that you don't want him to leave, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Me Down Like the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for awhile, and I'm not really sure why, to be honest. I guess maybe I've always thought I'd be coming back to it, and adding more. 
> 
> This piece was orginally written with the intention of being about Victor and Landeskog, but over time, it evolved into Victor and Anders, as it's a well known fact that Anders lIved with Victor for a short time after first coming to the team, and while he was looking for a place of his own.
> 
> I don't know if Anders ever did end up moving out before the team decided to part ways with him, but this story was written to take place on a sunny afternoon, shortly after he started living with Victor, and meant to encompass an afternoon of Victor driving him around town, looking for a nice place for him to live. 
> 
> Second person POV, focused on Victor, and obviously not true.

You've lost count of how many times you've been here, in a place just like this. It's a place that's warm, like the sun streaming in through the car windows, and it wraps around you, warming your skin with an almost bright white intensity.

Yet, at the same time, the feeling, and all of its radiance, is stolen from you by the cold chill of your own thoughts. Sometimes it amazes you that he'd choose to be in the same state as you, let alone the same house, or the same car. 

You're not really sure how the the friendship started, or exactly when. You just know that you can't bring yourself to think of a time in your life when he wasn't in it.

He's the perfect mixture of where you came from and where you're going. He's everything you miss about home, yet everything you love about being away. There's something else beyond him just being...everything. 

There's something just below the surface of his flowing, golden hair, glowing personality, and radiant smile. He's confusion. 

You've never been one of those guys that exudes charm or just has a way with women, not that any of that really matters when you've had the same girlfriend since the time you were 16, anyways. However, this...this is completely different.

You've never done this, never felt this, before. It's as confusing as it is exhilarating. All you know is how it makes you feel every time you look at him. You feel a warm flutter in the pit of your stomach, your head spins, and your breath seems to get lost on it's way out of your lungs. It is everything in your power not to throw the car in park, right in the middle of the empty road. It takes everything you have not to free yourself from the suffocating restraint of the seatbelt, crawl into the passenger seat, and let your lips venture over his porcelain skin while you straddle his lap.

You feel his heavy touch skate up your leg, jolting in its suddenness. It snaps you from your thoughts, and for a second you're almost not sure if it's real. Your eyes shoot down to see stark contrast of his pale hand against the dark denim of your jeans, and you finally know that it is. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

But you are. You are scared. Scared that he'll take you to the brink of everything you've ever wanted, and then change his mind, leaving you hooked on his very existence. Scared this is really happening, yet terrified it isn't. The way he looks at you, like he doesn't just want you, but desperately needs you as well, causes your throat to clench and your heart to race. His voice is tired and pleading. 

"Can we just go home, Vic? I don't want to look anymore. None of these feel right." 

Your heart breaks a little over his tone, but it also can't help but soar a little over his words. If only just to have him around, for a little while longer. 

You're not even sure what he sees in you, but maybe one day you'll understand. Maybe one day you can see yourself through his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [Tumblr](http://boltschick2612.tumblr.com/), if you're interested. ♡


End file.
